


Snow Time Like the Present

by ParadoxicallySpeaking



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, cute girlfriends go ice skating all is right in the world, for femslash february i guess, this is short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicallySpeaking/pseuds/ParadoxicallySpeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa takes her girlfriend ice skating, and discovers Sara sucks at it. Sara just wants to stay upright and for Lisa to stop making puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Time Like the Present

“What the crap!”

Lisa sniggered behind her hand as Sara’s arms pin-wheeled. Sara whipped her head around to glare, before her legs slid out from underneath her, landing flat on her back, and she glared up at the brunette from her spot on the ice. Sara’s brows screwed up, and she crinkled her nose as Lisa pulled her up steadily. The absurdity of Sara’s expression, like an angry baby bird in the cold, just set the other woman laughing again. That earned her a light smack on the arm. Lisa held Sara’s hand and skated forwards, Sara wobbling behind her.

“This is ridiculous, Sara! You’re like Bambi!” Lisa tried to hold in her laughter at the downright offended look she was getting.

“You’re the worst girlfriend ever.”

“At least I can skate,” Lisa quipped back. “I don’t get it,” Lisa let go of Sara’s mitten to spin in a circle on her toe, grinning joyously at Sara’s fear at being let go melting into awe at Lisa’s talents. “You could kill a man in, like, three different ways with a fork and some wire, but you can’t even stand on ice, let alone skate a few paces forward.”

Sara lifted her eyebrow. “I can think of seven ways actually; thirteen if it’s barbed wire.” She skate-wobbled forwards to grab Lisa’s arm. “And Nanda Parbat’s a little too hot for ice. And do you think the League of Assassins is that big on fun that we’d have an ice rink.” She grinned. “I did go once with Laurel though, for her eighteenth birthday. I got so many bruises that day.”

Lisa nudged her with her elbow. “You know, baby bird,” Sara quirked her eyebrow at the pet name, as she always did. “If you want to learn to skate, I know a brilliant teacher.”

“Oh, who would that be!?” Sara teased, earning herself a poke in the ribs.

Lisa’s grin spread in a way that set alarm bells ringing in Sara’s mind. “If you want to start learning properly, then there’s _snow_ time like the present!”

“That’s the worst pun I’ve ever heard and I’ve spent Christmas with you, your brother and Mick.”

Lisa held her gloved hand to her heart and feigned a sob. “That’s so hurtful, my puns are so much better than Lenny’s, I thought you loved me!”

Sara stuck her tongue out.

“Anyway, teaching you to skate looks like it’ll be some work.” Grin.

“No.”

“It gives me _shivers_ just thinking how much of a painful experience it’ll be for me.”

Sara narrowed her eyes at the pun, and elbowed her girlfriend, sending Lisa wobbling for a much shorter amount of time than Sara had hoped. Damn her unnatural balancing skills. “It’ll be painful for you!? What about me!? I’ll have bruises all over!”

Lisa smiled, wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. “You’re right,” she rested her chin on Sara’s head. “It’s _snow_ joking matter.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s so…”

“No-”

“… _Cold_ of you, baby bird.”

Sara frowned. “Right, time to make use of my only talent on the ice,” She spun around and entangled her arms with Lisa's, before teetering backwards. “Falling over.” The blonde landed with a thud, her girlfriend following suit. From their backs on the ice, the two of them started giggling, rubbing at their bruises. Sara was sure her tailbone would hurt for weeks. “Okay maybe that was too far,” She mirrored Lisa’s grin. “Perhaps I need to _chill_ out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. Honestly, I wanted to write something small about Lisa and Sara ice skating and it snowballed (hah) into a bunch of bad puns.  
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
